A ratchet tool is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,617 which embodies dual operating modes of swinging and of twisting the tool handle to drive a tool head, but the tool like other prior art tools requires the use of two hands to change the direction of rotational drive if the tool is not removed from the workpiece. In some situations it may be necessary for the user of a ratchet tool to maintain a grasp on the tool with one hand and on a workpiece with the other hand, making it awkward or impossible for him to conveniently reverse the direction of tool drive rotation.